marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Flores (LAPD)
|title = |affiliation = |actor = Alex Fernandez |tv series = Runaways (6 episodes) |status = Deceased}} Detective Flores was a corrupt officer of the Los Angeles Police Department. He was put in charge of the investigation on Destiny Gonzalez's death and issued a public statement indicating that he suspected the Runaways of being involved with the young girl's death, causing the Runaways to flee Los Angeles. Flores was instructed by PRIDE to find their children, but he failed to deliver significant results and was upset when he found out about the teenagers' superhuman abilities. Over time, Flores progressively lost control of the investigation he was conducting to his subordinate Anthony Wall, who ended up murdering him by freezing him to death. Biography Amy Minoru's Death Working for Los Angeles Police Department, Detective Flores had ties with the so-called charity PRIDE. When Amy Minoru seemingly committed suicide, Flores was called by Tina Minoru and came to the Minoru Mansion to discuss the upcoming investigation. Flores later concluded that Amy's death was effectively a suicide.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Destiny Gonzalez's Death When the body of Destiny Gonzalez was found on the shore of Los Angeles beach, Geoffrey Wilder arranged for Flores to be put in charge of the investigation of the young girl's death.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Later, Flores met with PRIDE members Robert Minoru and Victor Stein who had been caught in a brawl with the hobo Murray. They discussed the matter at the Los Angeles Police Station, where he was also informed that two teenagers wanted to see him to talk about Gonzalez's death. However, as Minoru and Stein left, Flores briefly spotted the teenagers leaving the station due to Nico Minoru having recognized Flores from the time he had come to the Minoru Mansion after Amy Minoru's death. Flores later agreed to lend two LAPD officers to Geoffrey Wilder to rescue his son Alex, who had been kidnapped by the Crips.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Flores kept leading the investigation on Gonzalez's death and issued a warrant for the search of the Runaways, who were officially suspected of having abducted Molly Hernandez and being involved in Gonzalez's death.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Hunt for the Runaways Flores set up a city-wide manhunt to find the Runaways. He met with Graciela Aguirre, hoping that she could give him a clue about Molly Hernandez's whereabouts, but to no avail. Flores was then called by his officers who claimed to have found them all and thus immediately alerted PRIDE, inviting them to the Los Angeles Police Station for them to collect their children. However, Flores and his men actually failed to check the identity of the teenagers they had arrested, who were actually young people disguised so that they would look like the Runaways. Flores was heavily criticized for this failure by Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, who order him to do a better and proper job next time.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Flores was later approached by Catherine, who asked him to cancel the APB on the Runaways to motivate them to come home. However, Flores told Catherine that he could not do so if they had no other suspect for the Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez.Runaways: 2.02: Radio On This finally occurred when Catherine informed him that they would frame Darius Davis, who she had just murdered, for the crime. Flores together with AWOL arrived at the Gordon Hotel, where Davis had been found, with his men. When Davis' girlfriend Tamar arrived, Flores told her that she could not access the crime scene and asked an officer to take Tamar away when she began screaming after being informed of the crime.Runaways: 2.03: Double Zeros Days later, Flores was called on the PRIDE Construction Site, where he found the body of Jonah, who had been killed during the recent battle between the Runaways, PRIDE and Jonah. Flores remained silent as AWOL remarked that they found a corpse every time PRIDE called the LAPD. PRIDE's Last Requests ' alibi to Catherine Wilder]] Flores called Catherine Wilder and met her, along with AWOL, at the PRIDE Headquarters to inform her that Livvie had provided evidence that Darius Davis could not have perpetrated the Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez, being at her birthday party at the time. Flores warned her that Livvie was determined to prove Davis' innocence, and agreed to have AWOL destroy the video tape given by Livvie and to have him attack her in order to intimidate her. However, once the strike was performed, Flores was informed that Alex Wilder, the son of Catherine of Geoffrey Wilder, was present on the site of the attack. He therefore alerted Geoffrey about it. 's body]] Moreover, Flores had another request from PRIDE, this one coming from Leslie Dean. Indeed, Leslie needed him to dispose of the body of Oscar Gonzalez, Destiny's brother, who had been killed by Frank Dean. Flores met Leslie, who showed him the body, and Flores expressed his trouble to believe that Frank had actually killed someone. Leslie told Flores that this would be the last time that PRIDE required his services, and when Flores told that he had gotten used to the bribes offered by the charity, Leslie replied that he would have to find another organization to pay him.Runaways: 2.08: Past Life Losing Control at the Black Box]] Having been alerted that the Runaways had been spotted at the Gordon Hotel, Flores headed to the hotel with his men and found out that the staff had managed to capture Molly Hernandez. Flores had AWOL take Hernandez to the Black Box, where he could interrogate her. Flores told Hernandez that she should return to her adoptive parents and asked her about her friends' whereabouts. As Hernandez refused to give him anything useful and mocked him as being a mere servant of PRIDE. Enraged, Flores was ready to torture Hernandez for answers, but he was then shocked when she used her superhuman strength to break free and seize him before being rescued by the other Runaways. ]] Furious about what had happened, Flores went to the PRIDE Headquarters and confronted PRIDE about the fact that their children had superpowers and advanced equipment at their disposal, claiming that they should have warned him. Flores handed over to PRIDE several files detailing the evidence gathered by the Runaways against PRIDE, especially regarding the Assassination of Darius Davis perpetrated by Catherine Wilder and warning that the Runaways were coming for them. However, Flores was ordered not to worry about a possible confrontation and to simply find the Runaways as quickly as possible. ]] Flores returned to the Black Box, where he confronted AWOL, who had encountered the Runaways with his strike team but had failed to capture them. The two had an argument about their respective methods and how Flores was regularly paid by PRIDE for his services, and Flores threatened AWOL to replace him with someone more loyal, causing AWOL to leave unimpressed. Later in the night, as Flores returned to his car, he was assaulted by Geoffrey Wilder, who demanded to know why he had not been informed of the strike team having found Alex Wilder. Flores thus explained that AWOL had met the Runaways without his knowledge and that he would make sure to keep AWOL in line in the future.Runaways: 2.09: Big Shot Death ]] Flores was called by AWOL, who claimed that he had captured the Runaways and asked Flores to meet him at the Simply Blossom restaurant. Flores went into the restaurant's cool store but was surprised to find AWOL threatening him with a gun. Although Flores tried to convince him that AWOL would gain nothing from this, AWOL replied that he had found someone to replace him just like Flores had talked about replacing AWOL: he would now be PRIDE's man inside the LAPD instead of Flores. AWOL then shot at the pipes and quickly left and locked the cool store, causing Flores to remain trapped inside and freezing to death. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Facilities *'Los Angeles Police Station': As a LAPD detective, Flores was stationed at a police station located in Los Angeles. He was occasionally visited by members of PRIDE who requested his services. *'Black Box': Flores and the strike team take illegally detained targets at a warehouse to conduct interrogation, torture and executions. Relationships Allies *Los Angeles Police Department **Hanover - Colleague **Mitch - Colleague *PRIDE **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru † **Victor Stein **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder † **Leslie Dean **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Janet Stein † Enemies *Runaways **Molly Hernandez **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein *Livvie *Anthony Wall/AWOL - Former Colleague and Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Flores was a corrupt LAPD Lieutenant on the PRIDE's payroll. He was killed by Geoffrey Wilder after he failed to apprehend the Runaways numerous times. References External Links * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Los Angeles Police Department Detectives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by AWOL